


a beautiful disaster

by milkeygay



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bloodplay, Dom Spencer, F/M, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Reader is sadistic, Smut, Switch Spencer, Vaginal Sex, bau is there for filler lol, criminal minds - Freeform, dub con, gender ambiguous reader, plot might be there who knows, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkeygay/pseuds/milkeygay
Summary: spencer reid gets attacked on the train by a stranger.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 8





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while very hgigh so enjoy <3

spencer tucked his hands into his pockets, wiping them cunningly against the lining. florida just had to be so hot, too damn hot for the doctors normal sweater vest and scarf attire. he would keep his clothing choices an apparent thought for later.

ft lauderdale international to miami, a short enough trip to sit quietly and endure the grueling bus ride. ever since foyet, the environment never left much comfort to be had, but reid would much prefer to be on high alert than to barter for rides with random police details. the assurance the gun the team advised him to carry came and went, but the weight those things carried in his possession was a little too much for him to bare. instead, he would sift through files like the 'boy genius' often did, glancing up in thirty second intervals. he timed it perfectly. well, almost perfectly.

just as he decided to take a gander at the rather gruesome crime scene photos, a new presence made themselves known to the doctors right. he kept his eyes trained down, using his peripheral to assess the odd spectacle. early-twenties, casual dress, on the rather short side. not a problem, not a problem at all.

spence let out an unanticipated sigh. "wow, that's—weird, hah..." they chirped, looking onto the files with a laugh dancing on their lips.

spencer gawked, unexpectedly thrown into the very situation he was trying to avoid. his very professional reputation being tarnished now dawning on him, he tucked the papers to the side. "no, hah, i'm, uh—i, it's work...stuff." he huffed, holding the stacked files taut against his lower half. his gaze still never once directly met the person imposing on his studies.

unfortunately for him, he missed out on their hysterical cackle rounding up. once the sound pierced through him, he winced. "that's! oh god— that's a bad excuse!" they rumbled. spence shifted, visibly uncomfortable. "it's totally okay, i won't—like—tell on you."

he finally brought his state down on them, crumpled up in their seat in a position of disarray and chaos. underneath the mess of tangled limbs was the still smiling face, another bout of laughter not far behind it. "i work for the behavioural analysis unit of the federal bureau of investigation," he stated bluntly.

only for a second, their grin fell. spence let a momentary smirk past. "i don't believe you!" they argued.

hurriedly fixing themselves to be upright, spence let his back hit the wall. with each inch of advancement this unwanted conversation partner made, he could feel his breath hitch in his throat. once their hands gripped the armrest with some kind of unwarranted fervour, spencer reached towards his pocket. unfortunately, this hostile being mirrored the action. all the deeply-embedded alarm bells in the doctors system were sounding off, ringing against his skull like a steady heartbeat.

"wow, relax, what're we doing here?" they cocked a brow, their remark doing nothing to halt their slithering hand along their leg to their boot.

spence shook his head. "i'm going to reach into my pocket, and pull out my badge." his voice was monotone, almost condescending as he attempted to talk down this clearly disturbed individual. another negotiation, another much -needed talk down. what was new?

they nodded, their face betraying any hint of understanding. "sure, pretty boy, pull out your badge." their hand was fully down the leather of their boot, digits spread firmly around the object bringing reid closer and closer to pulling his now much needed gun.

"you're going to regret this," his hand slinked into his slacks, mere moments away from an altercation he couldn't seem to worm his way out of.

just as the object left his side, the person before him did the same, a small blade meeting his trained eyes. he flashed his badge as quickly as possible, hoping the introduction of a knife to the situation wouldn't draw any more unwanted attention. it was almost chilling how oblivious the other passengers were, and reid scanned the aisles wildly only to be met with nothing. shockingly, he rolled his eyes. of course no one saw, of course no one knew anything. reid was going to have to talk his way out of this. it was almost tiring how normal this was starting to feel.

their mouth hung agape, more resembling a cartoon than the attacker they presumably were. "holy shit," they brought the knife up to follow the lines of text, "this is real? you're really a fed??" they whispered.

spence's hand wanted to shake, but for some reason it wouldn't come. "yes, now please, lower your weapon."

then the roaring laughter was back, somehow a more sharper sting to reid's eardrums than the first time. "ok, jeez, you don't have to deescalate me, or whatever," they slumped back into their seat, knife still held tightly in their grasp much to reid's dismay. "well that's a bummer, i thought you were cool." reid saw something similar to a pout paint their face. it was enough to make him sad, if only for a fleeting second.

"well, sorry to disappoint." he turned, trying to force the sight of a shiny, presumably well kept, switchblade out of his mind.

that time would, unfortunately, not come soon enough. with each slow move the other made, it was starting to feel like that time may never come. although the picture of a potential unsub (at the very least) stalking towards them with a weapon very much apparent should've been more than enough for a scream or two, reid stayed stoic and still. as their newly acquainted chesire-like grin spread across their face, that composure was becoming very hard to maintain.

their eyes seemed to have doubled in size. "we can still, have fun, though? right?" their bottom lip jutted out, and in an instant the blade sliced at the doctors forearm.

he winced only slightly, blood pooling from a small tear in his undershirt. "ow! what the—what the f—!" he hissed, still not wanting witnesses. he was fbi, he could handle it. that's what he would tell himself, anyway. once the bemusement of being opened up left him rather hastily, he raised his hands to protest. “you—this—this is is my job,” the statement landed with a sad huff. they just stared on confused and spence huffed. "i rather not have to draw my weapon in a crowded bus while i'm using my off days to work a case," he gripped at the wound, seeming nothing than a graze at closer inspection. the realisation gave him something close to a thrill.

they leant back into their chair, giving the doctor enough space to heave heartily. hunger was still painted across them. "and i rather not have to cut you up right here in the aisle," the blade traced down spence's leg, tense against the itchy patterned bus seats.

"i do not want to shoot you," spence nearly whimpered, voice barely breaking over the chatter of the bus.

he must've been really fucking funny to them, reaction bordering on passing out. if it wasn’t for the cocky yet morbidly sweet smile across their face, he would’ve had his hand on trigger. “ok, can we make an arrangement?"

his head perked up, a strange excitement starting to bubble in his gut. he wasn't supposed to get excited at this, this was just normal. he knew what he was supposed to say, supposed to do. hell, he knew how he was supposed to blink to get away with this. everything was laid out in front of him, just a normal routine for a normal situation. it was so deeply rooted within his memory, his stupid eidetic memory that flashed words and images across his head like it was so quickly trained to do. it was stupidly easy, he thought, moments away from disarming the perpetrator and walking away with this prisoner in tow. he would go back to the bau with a crazy story and a scar to match, it would all wash over like another fleeting case.

it was too easy. "what might you propose?" his tone stayed dangerously low. it felt like a death wish.

they giggled, full-bodied rippling through their core. the knife landed between his legs, piercing the fabric beneath with haunting ease. his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a gesture brought on by the sudden twitch of his dick in his tight slacks. that wasn't supposed to happen. at least that he was sure of. it seemed to catch the attention of his attacker, much to his annoyance. he supposed this was playing out painfully well for them, a look of pure bloodlust in them.

they leant down, murmuring in a gentle tone not yet to be heard from them. "the bathroom, please?" they cooed, lips tickling the shell of his ear. it was a coy embrace, but the tender mewls they let out made him shake like a leaf in the wind. the soft 'please' played back in his head like a mellow chant, methodically and almost hypnotising. their eyes held that same power, it seemed, lashes fluttering over their hooded lids. it was stupidly easy, he should've been in and out like it was goddamn mission.

stupidly, yet enough, he nodded.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more knifeplay!! <333

reid was pressed up against the flimsy door in seconds, knife still very much at play. the blade pressed delicately against his chest, protected by a thick vest nevertheless. the still unnamed attacker was also applying a light pressure, body slumped against the much taller figure. it was almost impossible for them to be so small yet so intimidating, especially when they hummed lightly against his midsection. "you're so cute, y'know that?"

"do you know me?" his breathing was laboured, heavy. 

they only chuckled. "don't flatter yourself." that earned a squint, spencer leering down with something akin to malice bubbling in him. "i just think you'd make great—company."

spence stilled against the comment. "is that what this is about? you—you want to—uhm..." his voice trailed off, unsure of how to phrase such a matter.

the prospect of the very imminent, dubiously consensual intimacy he faced didn't seem to scare him as much as it should. admittedly, he'd faced worse at will. he leered down, affixing his eyes to their taunting movements. they only smirked.

"what is it?" they slinked up his frame with the blade. "what do i want from you? say it, hah." they toyed with him, earning a weak gasp. it was superficial at best.

that tiny sliver of his conscience plastered with a gun and a badge played back all the justifications conceivable. this was his job, say some filthy words and walk away unscathed. take down the bad guy. that was his only duty. “to fuck me." just as the words left his mouth, that voice died out. 

they gaped, hand ceasing in its dubious foreplay and falling to their side. it was a novel moment, seeing the tough facade falter for just long enough for spencer to reward himself with a smile. a smug, wide smile. if only it had lasted longer, letting the man who had been facing off a potential murderer bask in his winnings. they wouldn't even let him have that.

the ringing was back and more infuriating than ever. "oh! you used your words!" they clutched the knife between pressed palms, turning it over for a few moments before extending it before them. "here, since you've been so good for me." they rocked back and forth on their heels, the look of pure excitement in them. it was almost as if they were truly proud of him, a stranger. somehow it still filled reid with something mushy.

reid cautiously reached forward, going for the handle still in their grasp. just as his palm fell upon it he felt a familiar prick in his forearm. the once mercifully spared arm now sported a nearly identical cut, a healthy trickle of blood dotting the floor. "fuck!" he exclaimed, the knife dropping the ground just as he lurched forward once again against his better judgement.

he struggled after it, not minding the prominent stinging coursing through his upper half. it was more a nuisance than anything else at this point. now clutching the knife, it seemed to dissipate.

"sorry, it's too fun messing with you, you make it so goddamn easy!" they cheered, clapping quietly within the close confines.

reid furrowed his brows, slouching against the door with relief. it was at least one less factor to keep track of, and for that he was partially thankful. that, however, was short lived, this strangers lips pressed against his neck, peppering sloppy, rough kisses to the surface. he groaned haphazardly, white knuckling around the cold chrome handle of the blade. "i-i need to dress my w-wounds..." he fought sheepishly, not very convincing he might admit. if only they would stop nipping and marking along the delicate curve of his neck, maybe then he could start to think rationally.

for now he would moan lowly into the small cubicle, trying not to give them the satisfaction they craved. reid could toy with them just as bad.

they made their way up his cheeks, uncharacteristically pressing chaste pecks along his face. each small kiss trailed to his lips, the other clearly hesitant to break the distance. "you have the knife," their breath tickled the tip of his nose, "stop me." his eyes sparkled, glazed over and wild. his pupils were surely dilated, chest rising for more reasons than he might admit. "stop me," they were centimetres away, still waiting for the defeated nod that reid gave.

they were upon him with a fury, hands roaming about like they owned him, like they had always known his body. their tongue slinked into his mouth almost immediately, desperate to feel him as closely as possible. he didn't give in at first, only allowing the assault to persist until his breath was lost. attempting to pry them off was a lost cause, it seemed. "p—pl—can't—can't breathe." he grumbled through kisses, the deep baritone a much appreciated addition. unfortunately, his pleas did nothing but spur on the attack. the attempt to stifle his moans became less and less effective as the other began to work their hands along his front. his cock twitched once again, and the blade nearly slipped from his hands.

"you want me to stop?" they laughed against his throat, biting deep enough to leave an imprint probably apparent enough to i.d. he would have to remember that. "make me," their hands glided over his hard over to his hand, securing his grasp on their own weapon.

he poised himself, trying to regain composure and assess the situation. control was slipping from him, the pathetic pants and cries the smaller figure was making driving him to a near breaking point. they echoed against his skin, punctuating the momentary attacks sure to decorate him with an array of bruises. their hand tightened even further, and reid pondered shortly on the premise of using it. the mere thought made him grimace to himself. "c'mon, i see you thinking—up there," they pulled roughly on his hair, "do you job, arrest me."

reid was slipping further and further. he felt them everywhere. "you want me to fucking stop then make me!" they roared, and he finally felt his blood reach a boiling point.

"you want me to make you?" he hissed.

their brows raised comically. "please," they pouted.

that was such a pretty sight, he found himself wanting it more and more. "t—this?" he raised the blade, hand finally giving into the much needed shake. the metal swayed from side to side, spencer's hasty movements drawn out with each second that ticked on, filled up with quick hickeys and misplaced digits squirming into places reid cried out when touched. still, he was hesitant to put the object to any real use. it ghosted over the surface of the smaller skin with caution, and he shuddered even merely at the premise of pushing it into their pliant body.

they just rolled their eyes. "you're a pussy," they dropped to their knees, already wrangling the doctors reddening cock from out his slacks.

he was too focused on the keeping the knife within his possession to put up much of a menacing fight. he shook feverishly, locks of hair fluttering across his face and muddling his vision with blurs of golden curls here and there. he didn't seem to mind, however, scuffling with the little space allowed to him and helping the taut fabric down his legs. helping made him liable, he realised, stopping dead in his tracks. his cock still stood painfully erect. that was liability enough.

right on cue was a signature chuckle, the sound vibrating deep in his stomach and up to his eardrums. between short, winded laughs they licked wild stripes up his shaft, each tiny movement making reid shift bizarrely. "i—oh," he babbled, head falling back with finality.

each lick was messy, spittle trailing down the sides of the others mouth with an utter lack of care. he was leaking haphazardly, precum pooling on the tip of his cock. reid choked down a violent moan, though he didn't attempt to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. it was embarrassing how easy he unraveled.

their lips parted around his head just to pull back, the brief contact making his body shudder. "pussy," they repeated.

he hissed through his teeth once again. if their words couldn't break through his hardened skull, their hands were surely doing the trick. he couldn't be manipulated, surely the doctor spencer reid was beyond that. "you're just gonna— take this?" they stroked him gently, edging him closer with a pace slow enough to make him scream. "really...a scared, little pussy."

the emphasis on the last word made him twitch dangerously. he couldn't exactly be talked into something he didn't want, but there was very little remaining of reid that could deny his need for release. they began pumping him faster, the pressure in his gut beginning to feel like a searing pain. his eyes rolled back into his head, words suddenly seeming to leave him entirely. all he could mutter was a small, "m—more." they beamed, and just like that it was gone.

"done." they sat with their hands in their lap, gazing up under their lashes. that same look still plagued them.

he stared bewildered. "w—what?"

reid noticed them desperately holding back a laugh, though he was more concerned with his overly vulnerable, overly sensitive cock. he was starting to get really irritated with how funny he was seeming to them.

"i'm done." they stayed in their position, still, not giving any sign of following through. reid stared cautiously. "you're boring."

spencers eyes narrowed, trying to ignore the bounce of his cock as it was left neglected. their face betrayed them entirely, an innocent pout contrasting anything reid could expect. expect, yeah, reid was starting to expect things from this stranger. this person who he didn't even know the name of, the person who sliced through him like a stick of butter not only moments ago.

the person spencer desperately needed to have his cock inside. "no," he whispered, not nearly loud enough to make an impression on such a character.

yet, they grinned up at him wondrously. "make me." spencer's brain raced from place to place, a red hot feeling coursing through his gut. then he remembered the blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 3 will be up soon :3 thx sm for the kudos xx


End file.
